


The Archer

by machomango13



Series: The Assassin's Love Story [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Multi, Teen Romance, YA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machomango13/pseuds/machomango13
Summary: Royal assassin Mayumi must fight to keep her status in her land. Prince Leon has father issues, as do most royalty. Jasper is a knight. All of their paths intersect and cross, but which way will they turn?





	

Running. Focusing. Aiming. Releasing. Swoosh. “You hit it again Mayumi. A perfect bulls eye.”  
“Yeah Jasper, its perfect.” She said sarcastically as she went to retrieve the arrow that was deep inside her homemade target, irritated that it was a little on the right, not centered.  
“Ugh. You are too hard on yourself.” They both knew that statement to be true, but Mayumi just ignored him. He had been “helping” her with her target practice, even though she needed none. The two had been together for years, but this was the end of their long summer days spent together, for the next day Jasper was going to become a knight. Mayumi was proud of him, becoming something that he chose instead of following in his family’s footsteps. Making your own choices, even if you’re afraid. Now that’s bravery. She thought to herself. Her love, becoming a noble knight, instead of the horrid person she’d become. “Hello. Earth to Mayumi. Are you there?” Jasper said looking worried as he waved his hands in front of her face.  
“Huh? Oh yeah. What?” She responded, wondering how long she’d been stuck in her thoughts.  
“Wow, it may be our last day together and you’re stuck in your own little world. What were you thinking about? Oh wait let me guess! You were dreaming about how you’ll be the first person to see me in my armor.” He said with a wide grin spread across his face. “Well, did I guess correctly mi ’lady?”  
“Ok, first things first, you talk too much. Secondly, I’m NOT your lady! Got that?! Alright good. And third, I do!? The very first one?!” She squealed with glee after she was done scolding the soon-to-be knight.  
“Why of course. The princess must see her knight in shining armor.” Jasper said as he wrapped his muscular arms around Mayumi’s small, yet solid, figure. Slightly blushing, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed there, staring into each other’s eyes. If only he knew who I truly was, he wouldn’t be looking at me like this. She thought as she cringed at how deceitful she was. “Mayumi, are you alright?” She heard her knight say. “Hmm? Oh yes, yes. Well, you don’t want to keep your “princess” waiting now do you?” Mayumi said with a hint of flirtation in her tone as she leaned closer to him, if that was possible. It took Jasper a few moments to realize what she was talking about,” Oh right, ha, of course. Excuse me mi ‘lady.” He replied and then gave her a quick peck on the lips as he dashed into his tavern-like house. Mayumi put her hand up to her lips and traced the spot where the kiss lingered with her fingertips. If only he knew. Her train of thought was lost when she heard a low whistling noise. She spun her head around and looked at the tall man standing in front of her. His brown hair, his golden eyes, his muscular arms. Why did he have to fall in love with me? “Well, my princess, what does thou have to say?” Jasper asked while striking the most absolutely handsome pose. “Well,” the “Princess” began, “I must say, you do look like a true knight. My knight.” And as she ended her sentence Jasper moved towards her, swiftly, and tugged on her brown ponytail. “Hey!” She protested, but was suddenly surprised to find his mouth on hers. She didn’t hesitate at all as she melted into the kiss, grabbing handfuls of his hair, as he did to her. It seemed as if an eternity had passed when they finally came up for air. Gasping, Jasper whispered, “Goodbye my dearest. Until next time.” And with that he grabbed her knuckles and gave them a small kiss and he walked away, away to the castle where he would become a knight. My knight. No. She thought. Not mine. He’ll never be mine. If only he knew the truth.  
     *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *                                            
“Yes, but Fath-“  
“No, Leon. And that’s final.” The king's loud voice boomed through the empty corridor.  
“I just don’t understand Father. Why must it be now? We’ve been holding it off for a few years and-“  
“It’s precisely that son. We’ve been holding the engagement off for a while now and the citizens are getting restless. You will marry Princess Audrielle and that is final.”  
“But Father, please listen to me.” Prince Leon of Shauna began, “Not as the king, but as a father. I don’t want to marry someone I do not care for.” He said while trying his best not to fold to his father;s commands.  
“What do you mean? What has changed your mind? I thought you liked Princess Audrielle?” King Richard asked with a confused look.  
“Father, there's nothing wrong with her. It's-“  
“Then what is the problem Leon? You have a responsibility to, not only your family, but to the entire kingdom. You are to marry Princess Audrielle, is that understood?”  
“Yes Father.” Prince Leon sighed, admitting his defeat.  
“Good. Now I must go and see to it that our new knights will be set for tomorrow.” The king said with his back towards his only son. If only I had a choice. Leon thought as he glumly walked to his chambers. If only.  
When Leon of Shauna arrived at his room, he flung himself onto his large bed. “Why can’t I just make my own decisions? Why must everything be forced upon me? Why is everything my responsibility?!” He yelled angrily at his bedroom wall, covered in documents he’d written himself.  
“Your Majesty?” A voice called from outside the closed door.  
“Yes.” Leon answered with his face smothered against his pillow.  
“The Queen wishes to speak with you. She is in the ball room.” The servant said, awaiting his royal highness’s answer.  
“The ballroom?” He whispered quietly to himself. “Alright, let her know I’m on my way.” He called out to the servant.  
“Of  course, Your Majesty.” Leon waited until he heard the footsteps of the servant faded away into the distance. He then jumped up and replaced his depression with curiosity. What does Mother need to tell me? The prince wondered as he made his way down to the ballroom.  
“Ah, Leon!” The Queen exclaimed as she welcomed her son with a warm embrace. “There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”  
“Oh? And what is that Mother?” Leon asked, debating if it was good or bad news.  
“So, I had a talk with your father, seeing that you two had a little dispute earlier, and convinced him to let you have a ball to find a suitor.” Queen Rachelle grinned as she said these words.  
“A BALL?! TO FIND A SUITOR?!” He shouted.  
“Yes, why? Do you disagree?”  
“No!” The young man stated.” I absolutely agree with the idea Mother. I-I don’t know how to thank you.”  
“I know. You can marry an extraordinary girl.” The queen then walked off to begin planning the ball. Leon stood there, stunned at what his mother had done for him. He had lots of planning to do until the big night.


End file.
